


Let's Get Hitched

by rieraclaelin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asexual Derek Hale, Bathing/Washing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Facial Shaving, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Sleepy Cuddles, Supportive Stiles Stilinski, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 22:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/rieraclaelin
Summary: “Hey, handsome,” Stiles said. Derek smiled and pressed a kiss against Stiles’ temple.“You know, technically we shouldn’t be seeing each other this morning,” Derek said. Stiles just shrugged, and Derek pressed another kiss against his temple.Stiles turned around in Derek’s arms, pulled Derek closer, then traced a finger across Derek’s cheek. “We’ve always made our own rules,” he said as Derek turned his head to kiss Stiles’ finger.





	Let's Get Hitched

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/gifts).

> This was written for Smowkie, for the prompt "For the Non-Sexual Intimacy list, I, uh. There are so many??? But like "doing beauty treatments like facials or manicures, hairdying or face masks" "bathing and taking care of hygiene together" "grooming" and/or "shaving"? Like, either combine them all or pick what you want and do? Please? Thank you ♥"
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!

Stiles’ eyes fluttered open as Derek slowly ran the razor up Stiles’ throat to his chin. He studied Derek’s expression, how soft and open it was, as Derek made another swipe up to Stiles’ chin. Derek’s eyes lifted to meet Stiles’ and Stiles found himself matching Derek’s soft smile.

“All done,” Derek said. He grabbed a towel from the counter and wiped Stiles’ face dry, then he turned Stiles to face the mirror. Stiles sighed happily and melted back into Derek’s embrace as they both stared at each other.

“Hey, handsome,” Stiles said. Derek smiled and pressed a kiss against Stiles’ temple. 

“You know, technically we shouldn’t be seeing each other this morning,” Derek said. Stiles just shrugged, and Derek pressed another kiss against his temple.

Stiles turned around in Derek’s arms, pulled Derek closer, then traced a finger across Derek’s cheek. “We’ve always made our own rules,” he said as Derek turned his head to kiss Stiles’ finger. Stiles cupped Derek’s chin and turned his face, then leaned in and kissed Derek softly. Derek let out a quiet whine when Stiles went to move back, so he allowed Derek to pull him back in for another soft kiss. Not that he was complaining, he’d gladly stay here all day, shower Derek with kisses and cuddles. But, well...

“Come on,” Stiles eventually said when Derek finally let him go. “Let’s go get ourselves hitched.”

\---

“I now pronounce you husband and husband.”

Stiles didn’t even wait to be told to kiss Derek, he just pulled him close and gave Derek a quick peck on his lips. All of their friends and family were cheering and clapping, and Stiles could have sworn he even heard Erica’s whistling, but he only had eyes for Derek. Derek, with the blush on his cheeks and the twinkle in his eyes. Derek who was grabbing the front of Stiles’ suit jacket and pulling him in for another kiss, this one longer and softer. They grinned against each other’s lips, let out a soft laugh that was more breath than anything, then pulled back and faced the crowd. 

Stiles almost rolled his eyes when he saw his dad trying to wipe away tears, but, well, to be honest? It got a little dicey for Stiles up there, too. Just knowing he got to be the one to spend the rest of his life with Derek, be the one to show him day after day that he was loved… it always made something warm bloom in his chest. Always made him want to cry.

Stiles and Derek made their way through the crowd to their designated table. They had decided on an outside wedding, in their own backyard. Tents were put up to offer shade from the summer sun, and there was plenty of room for dancing and singing and, well, whatever it was that Peter was trying to do on the makeshift dance floor. Stiles tilted his head and watched for a minute, just to make sure he wasn’t doing anything dangerous. Peter eventually made eye contact with Stiles and winked, and Stiles sighed and turned away. Whatever, let Peter be creepy. Stiles knew the truth, knew that Peter loved Derek and wouldn’t do anything to risk ruining their day.

Many long, and happy hours later, Stiles and Derek pulled themselves away from the dance floor and started to say their goodbyes. They held hands as everyone came around them and hugged them or leaned in for some quick scent marking. Stiles watched Derek’s face as everyone left their marks, and he could tell Derek was pleased and happy. He wished, not for the first time, that he could smell scents like Derek, just so he could feel and understand it more. But, he was perfectly content being human and planned on remaining human if he had his way. 

Finally, they were free, and they made their way to the house.

“Enjoy your gross, married sex!” Erica called out, and Stiles could feel Derek tense up next to him. He gave a quick, reassuring squeeze to Derek’s hand, flipped off Erica, then ushered Derek into the house.

Derek was quiet all the way through the house until they got to their bedroom. Then he took a shaky breath and stared at the bed. “We can if you want,” Derek said. Well, more like gritted out.

“Nope.”

Derek turned to look at Stiles and raised an eyebrow. “It is our wedding night, though. That’s what normal couples do.”

“That’s what  _ some _ couples do,” Stiles said. “We are just as normal as the next couple.”

“But--” 

Stiles cut Derek off with a finger pressed against his lips, then tugged him closer. “Tell me you want sex, Derek. Tell me you honestly want sex, that  _ you _ want sex and that you aren’t just saying it because you think it’s what is  _ expected _ . Tell me that, and we will.”

Derek’s eyes kept darting between Stiles’ and the wall over Stiles’ shoulder before he finally deflated and shook his head. “I don’t want sex, Stiles,” he whispered.

Stiles pressed his fingertips to Derek’s chin and nudged his face up. His heart broke at the shimmer in Derek’s eyes. “Nobody else gets to decide our lives, Derek. Let them think what they want. What we have is good. No, what we have is  _ perfect _ , and I don’t want you thinking you have to do something that I  _ know _ you hate just because you think it’s expected. Or that it will make me happy.  _ You _ are what makes me happy, Derek. Not sex. You.”

Stiles wiped away a few stray tears from Derek’s face, then pulled him in close. Derek let out a shaky breath, nodded against Stiles’ shoulder, then nuzzled his way into Stiles’ neck to take a few deep breaths.

“Come on,” Stiles said. “Want to take a bath?” Derek nodded against Stiles’ neck and gave him a tight squeeze. Stiles laughed quietly. “You gotta let me go first, Der.” Derek shook his head and whined quietly, so Stiles hobbled his way into the bathroom with Derek clung tightly against him. There were a couple of close calls, but, Derek must have been paying closer attention to their surroundings than Stiles originally thought since he stopped them from falling to the floor. 

Once in the bathroom, Stiles got the water running and convinced Derek to let him go so they could get undressed. He picked up a bottle of their bath bubbles and raised his eyebrows at Derek, who smiled shyly and nodded. Stiles dumped a capful into the tub, then stepped in. He reached out his hand, waited for Derek to grab it and step in, then they both sank down into the warm water. Eventually, Derek turned off the water, then leaned back against Stiles’ chest. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s chest and rested his chin on Derek’s shoulder. Stiles gave a soft squeeze, and Derek let out a long breath, and then it was as if a string was cut. All the tension left his body and he just melted against Stiles. 

They spent long enough in the bath that Stiles’ fingers were turning into prunes. Derek kept letting water out and refilling the tub back up to keep them warm. Eventually, Stiles realized Derek was starting to doze off, so he nudged him awake and they got out of the tub. Stiles took his time drying Derek off, then sighed happily as Derek dried Stiles off in return. They got into their pajamas and crawled in bed together. 

Stiles opened up their Netflix account, settled on something they’d both seen a hundred times, then pulled Derek down beside him. Derek immediately nuzzled into Stiles’ neck, and Stiles immediately started carding his fingers through Derek’s hair. 

“Love you,” Derek said, voice slurred and muffled in Stiles’ neck.

“I love you, too,” Stiles replied. He tugged lightly at Derek’s hair, just to hear him hum, then closed his eyes and fell asleep. 


End file.
